His Sober Heart
by hardheartplusyou
Summary: RoyAi  OneShot: Because she can't love him, Yes she have feelings for him but it simply can't.  I Suck at summaries sorry! :\


**Authors Note: Hi, hello! So uhm this is my first fanfic for almost five years, I was a RoyAi author too years ago but I was too little then and I erased my fanfics because it is so utterly bad.(hahaha!) So after I watched FMA:Brotherhood and saw the new awesome royai scenes, So I decided to write a very very short one shot fanfic. Haha. Anyway, sorry if there is a lot of MISTAKES,English is my second language so please don't shoot me. T_T (**_**Im trying my best though).**_

* * *

It is 1:15am and Greg's Bar and Grill is already half-closed.

Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang gulps his last nearly-empty pitcher with beer.

By his far right side is his Lieutenant Hawkeye situated watching him afar from the tables and chair of the gloomy bar.

Riza stepped aside from the chair she was sitting on for the last

3 hours and approached his Colonel. Roy immediately noticed her by his side and wrapped his arm across

her neck and waist, as if he is about to lean on her face and kiss her.

But Riza avoided his sobbing eyes and turns away.

Riza faced Roy and said., "Sir let me drive you home, you're getting drunk and we still have office tommorow." Riza said with a very serious tone.

"Here is 4 sens for the beer, you may keep the change." Riza told the bartender hastily while half-smiling.

"Are you his girlfriend miss?" the Bartender asked.

Riza stopped and astonished by the bartender's words.

While the bartender continue, "He pretty consumed those pitchers 2 hours straight. Getting wasted and drunk like that. He also keeps blabbering about the

same thing for about hours, you shoudln't let your boyfrien-"

"Im sorry if he caused you trouble." Riza interrupts him and turns to his superior.

With her poker face she grabs his coat and assisted him to go.

"Let's go Colonel, let me get you home, It's getting late."

"I love you." says Roy as if it came from the wind outside.

It was also quick that Riza seems didn't heard what he said through his alcohol-drunken mouth.

Riza stood there as if her stomach turns upside down. _'Did i heard it right? did he said he love me?' Isn't it?'_ Riza thought.

_She felt an electric chill down her spine. As if the Colonel's three word_

_confession to her are daggers that pierce straight through her heart._

Riza was surprised and became silenced..

...

Riza shook her head and maintain her composture and turns to the colonel and waits for him to stand up.

"You're drunk sir, you don't know what you are saying." Riza said nervously.

She did want to end this day, after her Colonel confesses that he loves her,

she really doesn't have the mood to continue the drunken conversation with him because she knows they might hurt their feelings for each other in the end.

But Colonel Roy Mustang is persistent, obviously he is because he is the Great Flame Alchemist.

"Tell me, even if im not drunk and im sober and i told you i love

you, you wouldn't listen or believe me! Right Riza?" Roy responded quickly as if he wasn't drunk or anything.

"I cannot answer that sir." Riza answered back hastily without looking to Roy.

Roy's eyes became somewhat cold and melancholic he asked again his lieutenant.

"But why?"

"..."

Riza just stood there looking at him with her saddened eyes.

"Because i can't" Riza said.

_'Stop riza, stop! Don't believe the words he's saying'_ Riza thought.

"Who said you can not? Ha Riza?" Roy asked again.

...

"I can not Roy. I simply can not." Riza said and with an irritated tone.

_'Damn it, why is he so persistent! He's drunk Riza okay? He don't know what he was saying' _

"Just look me in the eyes and tell me you don't have feelings for me!" Roy said loudly.

Roy took her hands.

"Let me go sir."

"I won't until you admit it to me." Roy stubbornly said kneeling before her.

"I dont want to see you like this sir!, you are drunk and wasted and please stop shaming yourself."

Silence

**The bartender went inside the room awhile ago so they are the only customes left inside the bar.**

Riza maintained her composure and urge herself to tell the truth to his Colonel.

" You see Colonel, You have that Ambition of yours and you have to fulfill that

first. I promised to help you reach that.." Riza answered back,

it was an honest answer though and she really did meant that, hoping those words she said won't be remembered by his colonel when he sobers up.

"BUT you already helped me riza .. I HAVE THESE feelings for you could you just recognize it?" Roy said and gritted his teeth with anger.

"Call me Lieutenant, Sir. It is improper to call your subordinate

by her first name." Riza said without looking at his Superior.

"Very well then..." Roy sighed and turned his back from Hawkeye.

"Just look in my eyes and tell me you don't have feelings for me."

Roy said again desperately.

**_Silence emerged once again between Riza and Roy._**

" Im so sorry lieutenant, sorry for being desperate and crazy, i think i cannot force you to believe what im going through and with

what i'm confessing to you right now. So please forget about this night.. " Roy immediately apologized to his Lieutenant.

"Colonel." Riza closed her eyes and saddened what her colonel said to her.

She saw Mustang walks away from her and the bar.

The Flame Alchemist walks out of the bar and because he was drunk

he walks as he swayed outside the bar. He almost collapsed and

vomitted the mix beer and Roasted Nuts that he ordered 2 hours ago.

"Colonel! Please wai-t!" Riza shouted and quickly followed him outside and assisted him to walk to the parking lot.

When Riza reached him, she said, "You can't drive like this. you need to sober up sir!" Riza told him.

"Please let me drive you home." The Lieutenant insisted.

"You don't need to lieutenant. i can take care of myself. I'm already an adult... i can properly take care my freaking self. i dont' need someone or YOU!"

"So please.. i don't need your help." Roy said defeatedly and sobbing.

"I cannot let that happen sir, you are being a stubborn little

wack Colonel, i am your aide and personal bodyguard, i cannot let

anything bad happen to you, especially when you are drunk as hell

tonight."

_**Silence.**_

Roy bursted in to laughter as Riza's face grew into confusion.

Riza became silenced.

"Very well then, after i confessed my feelings and rejected by my

Lieutenant, here we are and she is assisting me to drive me back home

with a broken heart." Roy said laughing while covering his face

with his palm.

Covering the heartache that he have been going through. He stood

up and walks away from her.

"Im sorry sir. Im really sorry. I can't retu-"

Roy breaks her words before completing it and said:

"Let's go Lieutenant Hawkeye, Drive me home."

"Y-Yes sir." The lieutenant responded quickly.

Riza assisted roy inside his car and placed him at the passenger's seat. While she was the one driving.

The Moment of silence begins once a again between these two then Roy breaks the silence and said:

"It's really funny you know.. Why in the hell is this happening to

us, Lieutenant?" Why?" Roy said while he was half-asleep at the back seat.

"..."

Riza was just concentrating on driving. Her eyes are glued outside the streets while not looking back at his superior.

Inside her heart was aching to see him like that, he was hurt and deep inside she knows that they are both in pain.

Because she can't love him, Yes she have feelings for him until now that he confessed his feelings too. She should be happy that

she heard it straight through his colonel's mouth and yes, she wanted to jump for joy and shout that the man he loves also loves

him back. Deep inside her she wanted him to know she loves him too. but But why she is so stubborn to admit that?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Coz' maybe he is drunk and he didn't meant what he did said awhile

ago and when he sobers up he wont remember anything from that night, or her feeligns for him is just a merely Superior-Subordinate

feelings you know.

Or maybe she was so hurt that she cannot tell thesame thing to him, because of the fact she could be a 'distraction' to his "Ambition" for being a future Fuhrer of Amestris.

Or what?


End file.
